Abrupt Emotions: A Spideychelle Story
by Diariesofafangurl
Summary: WARNING: Mary Jane not included! It's Michelle Jones from Spider-Man: Homcoming. When Peter need help with wooing Liz Allen into falling in love with him, he goes to Michelle. He asks about what girls like and what they want to here. What will happen when Peter starts to catch feelings for Michelle? Does she feel the same way?
1. chapter 1

Hey angels! I am uploading a chapter later tonight. I wanted to get this up there and let you guys know I'm making a fanfic out of Spider-Man: Homecoming!! I can't wait to get started on a new beginning...stay tuned.


	2. The Favor

Peter's POV

There she was. Liz Allen. the most popular and most beautiful girl in school. she was walking down the aisle of the class room to taker her seat. as she was walking, I watch in awe as her beautiful caramel legs gracefully moved. her black waves bouncing as she walked. she carried her books in her hands with a gorgeous smile plastered across her goddess like face. _I wish she would notice me a little more often._ If she knew I was Spider-Man, then she probably would notice me then. but I couldn't. I couldn't tell her. hell, I couldn't tell anyone! Lord know who would come after me if they figured it out. As the bell rang for class to start, everyone sat down I their seats. the teacher told us to break off into pairs for the next class project. This is my chance. I could ask Liz to be partners and shell have no choice but to notice me. I slowly got out of my seat to search for Liz in the small crowd of students in the classroom moving around like a bunch of ants. about 30 seconds of scanning the room, I spotted Liz all the way in the back of the Class room. "Liz! Liz!" I shouted while making my way through the crowd trying to get to her. when I finally made it to where she was, she was already taken. by Flash. Flash and I weren't the best of friends. In fact, we weren't friends at all. he also liked Liz and he made that very clear. Flash is the school bully and dumbass. I don't even understand why people even like this guy, nor do I understand why he has friends. "Hey there, Peter. I'm sorry, but uh...im afraid that Li z is my partner. So why don't you, go somewhere and uh, such at life?" Flash nudged my shoulder, causing me to fall into someone behind me. "damn it, Flash ! You made me spill my soda you shit!" none other than Michelle (aka MJ) yells and stocks off back to her seat and crosses her arms. "I'm sorry Peter. Flash can be...Flash sometimes. If get my innuendo." Liz laughed and pulled me into a hug. _man, she smelled so good_. pure honey and fresh flowers. she pulled back about 15 seconds later and flashed a sweet smile. "I'll see you around, Peter." she pulled away from me and started to head back to her seat. I pondered the last few seconds a little longer. Remembering the feel of her body against mine. this girl is so perfect.

I scanned the room and noticed that everyone already had a partner. except for MJ. I made my way towards her and sat in the seat next to her. "I'm guessing, that Liz and you aren't partners?" MJ laughed and began flipping through the science textbook. "haha. in case you haven't noticed, m not in the mood today."I put my head in my hands and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "You know, I actually thought that Liz could possibly have some sort of feelings for me, and here I am talking to you about how I thought I could get a girl like that. I'm such an idiot." I slumped in the chair and let my arms fall limp at my sides. "Peter your not an idiot. Look how fast you figured that out." I glared at MJ as I could tell she was trying not to laugh. here we go. "Too soon?" she looked taken aback a little. "Ya think." she shifted in her chair so she was facing me. "Peter, if you like her, just go tell her how you feel. its not hard," she returned back to searching the text book. I don't know what girls like or even what they want. how was I suppose to know what to say or do when Liz comes around. if only I knew what girls think and what they like to her from us boys. wait...I knew exactly what I needed to do. "MJ?" she slowly turned her hesd away from the textbook and met my eyes. her eyes were full of annoyance, exhaustion, and aggravation. "what do you want Parker?" MJ question with her voice full of annoyance. "Do you mind if I ask you a favor?" I followed her every move with m eyes to see what my answer was going to be. "it depends of what you want." MJ narrowed her eyes and looked me up and down. _this is going to be great... Parker= 1 World =0_

 _AAHHHHH! first chapteris complete!_


	3. AU

Do to the fact that I have lots of homework, cheer practice 3 times a week, and games on mondays, I will try to write as much as I can on Saturday.


	4. Project

Peter's POV

"You want me to what?!" MJ crossed her arms and laughed to where she was nearly crying on the floor. "You...you...r-really want me to help you win over Liz?" She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and sat down on sofa. We ended up going back to her place to work on our science project together, but my mind was so focused on wining Liz over and finally be able to beat Flash at something, that the question just came out...sort of. "Yes! Your a girl and you guys alway talk about stuff like boys and what you want in a boy. You guys be like 'Peter is so cute! I wish I could just kiss and touch him! I bet he's single.'" MJ raised her eyebrow at my impression of the girl voice. Probably wasn't the best move. "First, I don't talk like that. Second, I don't talk about guys like that." MJ looked serious, but I could tell in her eyes that something wasn't right. Which is weird. Michelle is usually straight forward with no hesitation or emotion, but something is telling me there's more to that answer. She turned away and her head was hung low. She tried to look as serious as possible, but the twiddling fingers, the eye shifting, and the furrowed brows, said something totally different. Instead of asking about it, I'm just gonna let it go... "So, can you please help me with this? I really want her to like me. Please!?" I nearly beg her while searching her chestnut eyes. "Fine. But this doesn't mean we're like...friends." She motions her hands between us. "Got it." I put my hands up in the air like I'm surrendering. "Okay. Let's get started in our project first."

A few staples here, atoms there, a little research here, and a a lot of papers on the floor later, we finally finished our postwar board project on breaking down the atom and defining the states of matter. Something simple. MJ rose from her spot on the sofa and wiped her forehead which indicated that she tired. Yeah, so was I. "Well, can we get started on our other project?" I smiled sweetly at MJ and batted my eye lashes like a girl. "Tomorrow. Today, I'm beat. Swing by at like 8 am cause we are going, uhh...shopping. I hate that word." MJ cringed and she made a face of disgust. She looked surprisingly cute when her nose scrunches up. W-woah, cute? Where did that come from? hmm...


End file.
